Extraños sentimientos
by maestro jedi
Summary: una misión cada vez mas extraña
1. Chapter 1

Nigel One miro hacia abajo apesumbrado, mientras su mente no dejaba de repetirle la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Por qué tenía que haber sido ella, su compañera para esa misión? ¿Por qué? Miro a su compañera en cuestión que parecía estar igual o si se podía más molesta con la decisión del comando central, alguien dentro de la cúpula de mando los odiaba oh mejor dicho a él, porque ser asignado junto con número 86 para una misión siendo el un hombre era un suicidio prácticamente asistido

La volvió a mirar disimuladamente, en definitiva se notaba sumamente molesta, lo cual era lógico dado que ella era una ultra feminista hacer equipo con un hombre para ella era casi un insulto a su propia persona

Para 86, la cosa era incluso peor, su honor había sido puesto en juego, al haberle asignado un compañero del sexo masculino, después de todo, no era ella una de las mejores agentes de toda la organización, entonces ¿Por qué diablos le habían asignado un hombre como compañero? en eso estaba pensando esos idiotas del comando central, porque era obvio que nunca en la vida a número 362 se le habría ocurrido una idea semejante, además ¿Por qué? Lo habían elegido justamente a él, al tipo más antipático de toda la organización para ella, y el único a su parecer que podía eclipsarla y eso era en realidad lo que más le molestaba, el hecho de que durante la misión ella simplemente se convirtiera en una asistente de Nigel One, cerro los puños ocasionando un leve dolor en los mismos, ojala todo terminara pronto porque si no simplemente si le soltaría un golpe al próximo chico que se quisiera pasar de listo

Ambos chicos sin siquiera saberlo el otro pensaron lo mismo en el mismo instante, parecía una especie de castigo divino a su arrogancia quizás, la excusa dada, por el comando central había sido algo incongruente más de lo usual si se puede llegar a decir

Flash back

Ambos agentes se miraron con resentimiento, mientras la líder suprema de los KND intentaba por todos los medios no llamar a los guardias y encerrarlos una temporada en la prisión de la base ártica, miro hacia la puerta y sonrió al ver a numero 284 preparado con tres decenas de los mejores guardias de la base lunar, era el mínimo de seguridad que deseaba para esta conversación tan espinosa

-Cierren la boca de una vez – riño la líder suprema a ambos líderes de escuadrón que se cuadraron inmediatamente ante las ordenes de su superior – y numero 284 cierra la puerta por favor –

-¿Está seguro señor?- repuso el chico levantando una ceja ante el tamaño reto que era mantener a esos dos tranquilos

-Si pero mantenente a una distancia de cinco pasos de la puerta – enfatizo la chica sintiendo la necesidad de tocarse el arma por si las dudas se presentaban problemas, Raquel T. McKenzie, miro su reto y simplemente se forzó a mostrarse más fuerte de lo que en esos momentos se sentía

-Esta misión es sumamente delicada así que solamente les diré lo siguiente, irán al sector E y ahí recibirán nuevas intrusiones ¿entendido? – pregunto mirando hacia el techo, era mejor evitar contacto visual por el momento

-Si señor – repusieron ambos líderes poniéndose de pie

-Un momento – repuso la rubia mirando abrirse una puerta lateral levemente oculta y dejaba paso ah número 65.3

-Lo que me pidió Jefa – repuso el chico sin su clara forma de hablar acelerada y casi cronométrica mientras le daba un sobre a la chica y se retiraba

-Dado que esta misión no quedara ni en los registros ultra secretos no viajaran al sector E de forma tradicional – explico la rubia mientras le entregaba a numero 86 el sobre, así evitaría más discusiones por el momento – eso es todo pueden retirarse –

Fin del Flash Back

Desvió algo vacilante la vista hacia su compañero instantes después de dejar de recordar esos momentos vividos hace algunos días ¿Por qué se sentían tan incomoda a su lado? Que tenía el que la hacía poner tan nerviosa ¿Qué lo hacía diferente a los demás chicos? ¿Qué? Esas preguntas se amontonaban una tras otra para repetirse sin secar en la mente de la pelirroja que no sabía ni por qué diablos estaba pensando en ellas

Regreso su mirada rápidamente a su punto de partida, no iba a dejar que el notara que lo estaba observando

El vuelo transcurrió, con normalidad, a un que algo lento para ambos en general, por suerte las películas, la comida, y que ambos llevara unas revistas de la agencia, ayudaron a aligerar la tensión, pero aun así no sabía por qué no simplemente habían volado desde la base lunar hasta el sector E ¿Por qué diablos viajaban en un avión como un par de civiles? ¿Por qué?

Según sus órdenes, el bajo perfil era la clave de su misión, solo el comando central y su contacto europeo, sabrían a ciencia cierta qué diablos hacían en Londres

Cuando al fin el avión aterrizo se sintió sumamente aliviada, en definitiva Londres era muy diferente cuando se estaba ay encubierta, incluso su forma de vestir, era para ocultar a que organización pertenecían, la chica llevaba su típica falda a cuadros azul con rojo y una camisa de mangas larga color azul imperial, el chico por su lado había adoptado algo más casual una camisa blanca con la bandera británica unos jeans que eran completados por uno par de tenis negros, en definitiva parecían dos chicos de doce años en un viaje de vacaciones

De pronto una chica doce años de cabellera pelinaranja se acercó a ellos y sin más preámbulos abrazo al chico, el cual respondió de la misma manera, ochenta y seis no tardo demasiado reconocer la identidad de la chica en cuestión

Número 10, en definitiva los rumores de que era la agente más bonita de toda la organización no eran meras exageraciones, la chica lucia unos jeans y una camisa color negro sin mangas, en definitiva incluso con ese atuendo tan convencional lucia sumamente bonita

-Tú debes ser Fanny – exclamo la chica mientras la abrazaba dulcemente, en definitiva era extraño, que alguien se dirigiera a ella por su nombre y no por su numero

-Vamos, mis padres tiene la cena preparada en casa- exclamo la chica mientras subía a un taxi, el cual se puso en marcha rápidamente alegándose diligentemente del aeropuerto, una vez en camino la chica de pelinaranja uso su reloj para cerciorarse que no hubiera micrófonos o cámaras ocultas en el vehículo, el aparato reviso minuciosamente el lugar hasta que parpadeo dos veces lo que significaba que no había ningún problema

-Está limpio – musito para si misma la chica, mientras sonreía, inmediatamente para los chicos americanos era obvio que ella sería su contacto en Londres -Escuchen y escuchen bien, este es el objetivo de su misión – dijo la chica mientras, les mostraba una grabación en un mp4, el cual contenía toda la información, sobre el objeto de su búsqueda

-El pergamino sagrado de Tutankamón – susurro número 10, los ojos de sus compañeros se abrieron de par en par

-¿Pero qué dices? – Replico la otra chica - Ese pergamino está perdido desde la segunda edad de los niños – exclamo ochenta y seis mientras que uno asintió con la cabeza

-Eso era lo que queríamos que pensaran – respondió la chica, mientras les hacia la señal de que guardaran silencio -La historia no está clara, pero es seguro que el contenido de ese pergamino podría destruir todo por lo que hemos luchado – enfatizo la chica, algo aturdida

-¿Entonces dónde está el pergamino? – pregunto 86 algo inquieta ante la misión que le proporcionaban, era mucho más arriesgada y secreta de lo que había imaginado hasta el momento

-Hasta hace unos días en una de las bóvedas del palacio de Buckingham bajo estrecha vigilancia por una sección completa de guardias de elite – respondió número 10 dando por finalizada las explicaciones al respecto

-Y ¿Dónde está ahora? – pregunto su primo algo impaciente

-En Escocia, para ser más precisos en la ciudad de Edimburgo – dijo la chica, mientras veía por la ventana intentando conservar la compostura ante la situación

-¿Pero si saben dónde está? Para que nos llamarón – refunfuño algo molesta 86

-La respuesta es muy sencilla – susurro la chica, al momento de verlos a los ojos – porque nadie sabe que ese pergamino todavía existe –

-¿Entonces cuál es nuestra misión? – dijo al fin su primo después de estudiar mentalmente la complejidad que hasta esos momentos se le había revelado del caso en si

-Su misión – enfatizo la lituana - es traer el pergamino de vuelta a Londres, cueste lo que cueste – exclamo su prima puntualizando que era primordial regresar ese pergamino costara lo que costara

-¿Cuáles serán nuestras armas? – pregunto ochenta y seis

-No llevaran armas, esta no es una misión oficial de la organización, estarán actuando al margen de las reglas, por lo tanto no se les proporcionara armas ni vehículos y sobre todo hablar con cualquiera de nuestros agentes ¿entendido? - pregunto la chica, algo enojada mientras los veía a la cara seriamente

-¿Entonces como nos moveremos para cumplir con nuestra misión? – pregunto 86

-Como simples turistas, usando esto – exclamo la chica

-¿Tarjetas de crédito?- exclamaron los chicos mientras veían, lo que la chica les había entregado

-No solo, son de débito –respondió número 10 mirándolos seriamente

-Ah – dijeron los chicos con un tono de voz algo desilusionado

-Tiene el dinero, limitado así que no lo gasten en idioteces- los volvió a reñir - en Edimburgo se alojaran en la casa de huéspedes, que es propiedad del padre de uno de nuestros agentes en escocia, partirán mañana en la mañana, el tren sale a las siete, así que eso será todo por el momento – explico la chica mientras descendía del vehículo, mientras caminaba intentando parecer lo más segura posible, su mente y corazón oraba por que la misión se cumplirá sin contratiempos y ambos chicos regresaran sin problemas a las filas de la organización


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo dos

Un chico de aproximadamente trece años, corrían por las semi alumbradas calles, mientras dos chicos, lo seguían a toda prisa, al parecer la entrega que tenia que realizar, sufriría una ligera modificación

Dio una vuelta cerrada, en un callejón sin salida, perdiendo por algunos instantes a sus perseguidores, en definitiva no eran personas ordinarias, tomo su celular, remarco lo más rápido que pudo, no había cuanto tiempo tenia antes que sus perseguidores le dieran alcance, jadeo tenia que recuperar el aliento, mientras, informaba de los sucedido

Alto – grito una voz autoritaria, sintió que en esos momentos el corazón se le caía a los pies, estaba atrapado sin tener a donde ir o esconderse, esta en eso cuando un taxi paso al lado de los chicos, sin pensarlo mucho aprovecho y salto sobre el

Maldición- exclamaron los dos chicos al ver como se les había escapado su premio

A el aeropuerto – exclamo el chico de pelo negro, mientras hablaba por el celular, en definitiva su jefe comprendería el cambio de lugar, ante la situación

Si, el pergamino lo entregare en Egipto – exclamo el chico, mientras colgaba

La chica se dejo caer pesadamente en su cama, definitivamente, no estaba de humor para hablar con nadie, ¿Por qué? La organización les hacia pasar por tantas penurias ¿Por qué? Su compañero pareció entender la indirecta y tan solo se sentó en el silloncito de la habitación, en definitiva el también tenia cosas que pensar, su llegada a Edimburgo había sido algo agitada, había empezado a llover cuando acababan de arribar, además que encontrar la dichosa posada había sido una suerte de proeza, eso los hizo sentir abandonados a su suerte, además las palabras de su prima todavía le rondaban en la mente, se veía sumamente preocupada, pero al mismo tiempo distante y fría

Flash back

Los chicos habían tenido que levantarse temprano dado que su tren partía a Edimburgo a las siete de la mañana, a un así el rápido viaje por Londres había sido fascinante, el Big Ben junto al parlamente, el jardín botánico de Kew, el puente de Londres, el Palacio de Westminster y la plaza de trafalgar, después de eso llegaron a la gran estación central, en medio de una conversación algo entre cortada, por parte de la chica pelinaranja, se veía presionada como si algo no estuviera marchando como debería marchar

¿Te sucede algo? – pregunto su primo, mientras comía una dona espolvoreada de azúcar glass

No- dijo la chica

Esa no es la verdad, además sabes que no puedes mentirme- dijo el chico, mientras sorbía su cocoa caliente

La chica lo abrazo violentamente, en ese momento, haciendo que su primo casi se derramara la cocoa – Nigel, cuídate por favor – exclamo su prima, el chico tan solo se limito a dejar su cocoa en la mesa y abrazar a su prima, sabia que ella lo necesitaba, en realidad era de su poca familia, que sabia, bien que era estar en la organización, a un que no se lo había dicho, le viera gustado que el sector L los hubiera apoyado, pero bueno al menos ella había sido su contacto y eso le hacia sentir mejor, la chica tan solamente se había limitado a sollozar amargamente, en los brazos de su primo

¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto al fin la chica de cabello, mas rojizo

No puedo decirles, si tan solo les dijera algo, nos destituirían a todos los implicados – exclamo mientras parecía tratar de contener su tristeza

Esta bien lo comprendo – dijo su primo mientras le hacia señas a ochenta y seis que cesara de su interrogatorio, la chica se sintió algo molesta ante esa orden, pero la obedeció sabiendo bien que la chica sufría por dentro

Por favor, prométeme que pase lo que pase te cuidaras – exclamo la chica mirándolo a los ojos, parecía que estaba de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas

Lo prometo – dijo el chico, mientras volvía abrasar a su prima en definitiva era la primera vez que la veía tan distinta a la chica segura de si misma, que conocía tan bien

Después de eso, no paso mucho antes que se despidieran de la prima del chico, la cual lentamente se perdió de vista con forme el tren avanzaba por la hermosa campiña inglesa, salpicada con villas, pueblos, zonas industriales, castillos y demás, pasaron Cambridge, Sheffield, York y Newcastle asta que por fin vieron a la lejanía la ciudad, escocesa de Edimburgo el chico supo que su misión estaba solo por empezar

Fin del flash back

La chica se lo quedo mirando por un instante, en definitiva se veía preocupado, pero ¿Por qué? En realidad sabia que algo no andaba bien desde la forma que se había despedido numero diez, en definitiva tenia que hablar con Nigel sobre la situación, pero ese no parecía ser el momento adecuado

-¿Entonces que aremos? – pregunto la chica, en definitiva esperaba que uno tuviera una idea, por que ella estaba algo desorientada, a un que le molestaba admitirlo

Que mas buscar a ese sabandija – repitió el chico poniéndose de pie

¿Pero como? – pregunto la chica levantándose de la cama

Con esto – dijo el chico mientras desplegaba una foto de las placas del taxi en el cual había escapado el sospechoso

¿Cómo la pudisteis conseguir? Pregunto la chica

No creerías que viajaría sin nada de equipo – exclamo el chico, algo petulante, la chica solamente se limito a sonreír mientras caminaba hacia su mochila

¿Qué haces? – pregunto uno, mientras veía a su compañera se agachaba frente a su maleta

Ni yo tampoco, Nigel One, ni yo tampoco- exclamo la chica mientras sacaba una pistola a base de chile picante

Entonces andando – exclamo el chico caminando hacia la puerta

De acuerdo – rescindió la chica caminando en la misma dirección

Cuatro horas después en el aeropuerto de Edimburgo, dos chicos saboreaban unos helados algo melancólicos, habían estado a un paso de atrapar a su presa, pero otra vez los había logrado eludir, embarcándose en dirección a Egipto

¿Entonces que haremos?- pregunto la chica

Que mas seguirlo a Egipto – repuso el chico mientras se ponía de pie

¿Pero como no tenemos nave ni podemos contactar a ninguna de la organización? – replico la chica

Entonces tendremos que conseguir una no lo crees- dijo el chico mientras sonreía

Estas bromeando – exclamo la chica

En realidad no – dijo el chico hablando algo mas serio

Una hora después un vehiculo, formado por un convertible, partes de un avión caza y el motor de un jet súper sonido, sobre volaba rápidamente por los cielos de Europa central, la chica parecía algo distraída, lo que hacia un hora le parecía algo extremo, en estos momentos le parecía la única opción viable, además había sido lo mas excitante que había realizado en mucho tiempo, volteo a ver a su compañero, el parecía igual de contraído que ella, en definitiva robar la nave había sido sumamente sencillo, para los estándares de seguridad de la organización, en definitiva, cuando regresara a la base, haría un extenso reporte de todo lo que había visto, a un así tuvieron que usar algunas bombas, de pimienta casera, para evitar a los guardias, sin causarles mucho daño

Nos acercamos al mediterráneo- exclamo el chico seriamente

Espero que el cuartel comprenda por que lo hicimos – dijo la chica con algo de preocupación

No tenemos, que explicarle nada al cuarte, recuerdas esta misión, no esta en los registros oficiales,, además según nuestras ordenes se debe recuperar el pergamino por los medios necesarios – dijo el chico mientras empezaba a descender

Oye todavía no estamos en el Cairo – expreso la chica a su compañero

Lo se, pero medio hambre, ¿que te parecería comer una pizza? - dijo el chico, mientras de un salto descendía de la nave, la chica lo miro algo intrigada en realidad, Nigel One estaba dejando una misión de lado por un poco de hambre

Pero y la misión – repuso la chica

Un vuelo comercial, tarda aproximadamente unas cinco horas en llegar de Edimburgo a el Cairo – respondió el chico

Pero ni estamos seguros que siguiera una ruta asta el Cairo – replico la chica

Le puse un rastreador – exclamo el chico sonriendo, la chica lo miro intrigada, en definitiva su compañero había logrado dejarla sin habla, además comer en ese momento no le parecía tan mala idea, así que la chica descendió de vehiculo, algo que se preguntaría durante la comida era ¿por que había sonreído a Nigel? cuando bajo del vehiculo, era algo que no tenia explicación para ella, para el chico la sonrisa de su compañera tampoco paso desapercibida, a un que se limito a devolvérsela, después pensaría por que era esa linda sonrisa

De acuerdo, pero en lugar de pizza prefiero comer una buena pasta – el chico, solo asintió ante las palabras de su compañera, en definitiva no era bueno llevarle la contraria a ochenta y seis, sobre todo cuando tenia hambre, así que lentamente se encaminaron al pueblo


End file.
